Path to Redemption
by Maple Princess
Summary: Tasked with an execution she can't accomplish, Widowmaker finds herself on the run from Talon and dealing with questions she can't answer. Meanwhile, Tracer tries to help her girlfriend recover from a terrible event, all the while questioning a certain sniper's motives. Eventual WidowTracer, and other side pairings.
1. 1 - The Breakaway

**Hello pals and welcome to my newest Overwatch fanfiction! I'm breaking away from my usual slash stories to bring you some femslash with this multichapter WidowTracer story.** **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Path to Redemption  
** **Chapter 1  
** **The breakaway**

* * *

This was _not_ supposed to happen.

Lena Oxton had lived an eventful life, to say the least. She had been an adventurer, a soldier, a pilot ; and on top of it all, not a lot of human beings could claim to have been temporarily erased from reality. She knew a great deal about danger, and about facing her fears. But there was one fear, and only one, she couldn't bring herself to surmonter. And that very fear was right in front of her.

This was _never_ supposed to happen.

When Tracer had started to date Emily Smith, around the time Winston had recalled Overwatch's agents, she had promptly told her everything about her new job. Soldier 76 had strictly forbidden anyone to spread the word of Overwatch getting back in business, but Tracer couldn't bring herself to lie to Emily about her new activity. She had run a background check on the redhead beforehand, just to make sure she didn't accidently give away vital secrets to a Talon agent.

Emily had been more than understanding; she had even been starstruck, having been a fan of the organization in her youth, plastering her walls with the faces of Ana Amari and Angela Ziegler. And most importantly, she had always been there after Lena came back from her various missions. Whether Emily was the shoulder Lena could lean or cry on, or provided ideas to lighten her mind, she had been her corner stone, her most important support.

Which made the scene in front of her even more disgusting, bile burning in her throat, threating to spill out any second.

Tracer couldn't really pin the blame on anyone. The mission in Caen had been a collective failure.  
Mercy had been taken down first, knocked out by one of Widowmaker's venomous mines, and McCree had quickly followed, in an attempt to rescue her.  
Pharah had fallen in the Channel after her suit had been hacked by Sombra, and even Roadhog hadn't managed to get by this time. Reaper had been quicker, creeping up behind him and taking him by surprise.

In a way, it had been some kind of miracle they had all survirved and that Tracer had been the only one captured. Thanks to Lúcio, Junkrat and D. Va's intervention, the others had managed to get away, in varying states of conciousness. Unfortunately, Lena's chrono accelerator had failed her as she was rushing to Hana's MEKA, the sudden nausea forcing her to slow down. And before she could grab Lúcio's extended hand, she had felt a sharp pain to her leg and tumbled to the ground. The rest was a blur, yelling voices echoing into her aching head, barely feeling her body suddenly being grabbed and lifted into the air.

And then, darkness.

Tracer kind of wished she had stayed in the dark. That way, she wouldn't have been forced to live the nightmare Talon had decided to put her in.

They had put her chronal accelerator away from her, just enough so she wouldn't disappear, and far enough she'd still feel faint, her head spinning.

And, most importantly, her eyes wouldn't have been open and wet when they threw Emily on the ground in front of her.

"No."

It had been a mere whisper, barely making it past Tracer's chapped lips, yet it held all of her horror and terror. Emily's mouth was gagged, but her eyes were wide open and fixated on Tracer, tears messily spilling on her cheeks.

"Monsters!" Tracer yelled as she tried to get up. But she was still weak, and two brawny mooks were enough to hold her down. "She has nothing to do with all of this! Let her go!"

She didn't stop screaming, even as her throat started to get parched and her voice raspy. Emily, her beautiful, kind, strong Emily, was whimpering on the floor, her gag unable to hold her cries of despair.

It seemed like an eternity before someone stepped from the shadows behind Emily.

"Stop yelling, the both of you. Don't make it anymore difficult than it has to be."

If the familiar silhouette wasn't enough, the French accent was unmistakable. Widowmaker was wearing her usual outfit, the purple fabric clinging to her blue skin. Her features were as cold as ever, though there was a slight hint of annoyance on her face.

Tracer's gaze immediatly darted to the sniper, and she almost growled.

"You... you heartless, wicked bastard! What are you going to do to her?"

Widowmaker sighed and put a charger inside her rifle.

"What I'm ordered to do."

Her tone was almost bored, as if she wasn't aiming a loaded gun to an innocent person unable to fend for herself.

"No, no, wait, Widowmaker, don't!" Lena screamed, struggling violently against her captors. "I'll do anything, please, don't-"

"Do you ever shut up, idiot? This is not a bargain. It's far too late for that. It's punishment for opposing Talon."

Emily's whole body was shaking, the redhead begging uselessly under her mouth gag. Her gaze was locked on Tracer, who couldn't help but feel like a coward as she closed her eyes.

Two gunshots echoed loudly in the small cell.

... two?!

Tracer's eyes shot open when the pressure on her shoulders disappeared and a body fell on each side of her body. Emily was still alive, and Widowmaker was looking oddly distraught.

"Wha... what..."

"R-run away, idiote!" Widowmaker screamed.

She threw something at Tracer, who almost failed to catch it. The pilot immediatly felt better, and for a good reason : it was her chrono accelerator.

"Allez, do something! Don't just stay here."

The assassin's voice was slightly trembling. Tracer nodded, strapping her lifesaving device to her chest with shaky hands. Emily had passed out from fright, and Tracer took her in her arms, still in disbelief.

"Widow, why..."

"Don't question it." The sniper almost seemed as confused as the adventurer. Her usually emotionless mask was shadowed with doubt, and her eyes were nervously shifting from Tracer to her girlfriend. An alarm started blaring, startling the both of them.

"Come on, run! The exit is easy to find. Straight until you arrive in a big hall. Then right, right again, and you'll be out."

Tracer nodded. Widowmaker quickly grabbed a gun from each of the dead guards and handed it to her enemy. Lena shifted Emily to her shoulder and grabbed one of the weapons, tucking the other in the empty holster at her belt.

"I'll clear the way, now go on. We'll meet later."

Lena was still unable to fully process what was happening as she dashed out of the room, adrenaline giving her the strength she needed. Her chronal accelerator was fully charged, and she dodged the Talon guards in her way quite easily, not losing time in shooting them if she could avoid it.

Her fear of it being some twisted and sick game played by Widowmaker turned out to be wrong. She followed the path the assassin had given her, and was surprised to shortly find herself outside in spite of every guard in the building being alerted of her breakout. The final door's lock had been blasted away; no doubt Widowmaker had held her promise of clearing the way.

Outside, Tracer didn't stop running, sweat rolling into her eyes. The building was isolated in a forest filled with huge trees and dirt roads.

A car caught up to her, its engine roaring. Tracer felt an arrow of fear piercing through her body, but when the driver's window rolled down, it was to reveal Widowmaker's face.

"Come on!"

The car slowed down, and Tracer opened the back door, carefully placing Emily inside the vehicle before hopping inside herself. Once the door was closed, Widowmaker sped up without a word. Tracer's heart had never beat so fast, and as she caught her breath, she realized just how weary her body felt.

She ripped the gag away from Emily's mouth and untied her wrists and ankles. The young woman was still passed out, and Tracer couldn't do much more than stroke ginger strands of hair and caressing pale skin.

The trio remained in heavy silence, none of the former enemies daring to break the tension. Tracer regularly stole glances at the drivers' mirror, but any emotions that had surfaced to Widowmaker's face earlier seemed to have vanished. If she hadn't helped her escape and refused to execute her girlfriend, Tracer wouldn't have been able to tell the difference with the usual sniper. Golden, impassible eyes focused on the road, in a perfect driving stance.

What exactly had pushed the cold, heartless, perfect killing machine to protect Tracer and Emily?

* * *

 **oh my! What could have caused Widow's treason? (hint: it's not being gay for Tracer. not yet.)**


	2. 2 - Into the spider's web

**Hello guys! Here's the second chapter to this story. Less action than the previous one but I hope you still enjoy!**  
 **If you want the musical mood to this, put Zero Time Dilemma's OST on! Especially Interminable Dilemma and Ustulate Pathos.**  
 **~ Sarah**

* * *

 **Response to reviews**  
 _Guest:_ ohoho indeed it's just a matter of time! ~

* * *

 **Path to Redemption**  
 **Chapter 2**  
 **Into the spider's web**

* * *

Tracer didn't exactly fall asleep during the ride, but she didn't stay wide awake either. Once her earlier spike of adrenaline had vanished, her body had started to feel the backlash of the intense effort in running away with her girlfriend. Her consciousness was periodically drifting away as the car rolled in silence, in a somewhat dreamy state; when the vehicle took a sharp turn or hit a stop, the Overwatch agent would be jolted awake before dozing off again.

Widowmaker, on the other hand, was fully focused on her driving. The car was one of the latest models on the market - where Talon got the money for such things, she had no idea - and thus equipped with a fully automated driving IA. But she had shut it down for fear of being spotted by the criminal organization. Besides, the sniper took small, steep roads and she didn't really trust the program to manuever as expertly as she did.

The moon had risen for a while when the car finally stopped for the last time; the loud noise of Widowmaker slamming her door snapped Lena's eyes open. She looked through the window, but it was far to dark for her to see anything. Which meant they were far from any city or even village.  
Where on earth had the assassin taken them to?

"Emily, hey. Wake up, love." she whispered as she stroke her beloved's cheek.

The Irish woman answered with a growl, but the former pilot managed to tear her away from sleep. Her usually well kept ginger hair was a mess, and her eyes were puffy with sleep and tears.  
And yet, even though the sole dim light coming from her chronal accelartor wasn't helping, to Tracer, she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Come on, this way."

Absorbed in her contemplation of Emily, the brunette hadn't noticed Widowmaker coming back to the car, holding a flashlight. Emily cast Tracer a puzzled look.

"For some reason, she saved us." Lena explained. "I... don't get why, but I hope to figure it out. And you're alive, my dove, that's all that matters."  
"Can we trust her?"

Her girlfriend looked understandably confused and scared.

"We don't have much of a choice." Tracer sighed as she opened the door. "But let's stay on our guard."

Emily nodded, before following Lena out of the car. Widowmaker let out a theatrical sigh when the pair caught up to her.

"You're not usually this slow, _chérie_." she mocked her rival. Somehow, her banter didn't annoy Tracer as much as it usually did; it put her in some known territory, at least. "Speed it up. You too, _la rouquine_."

Emily didn't understand the nickname Talon's former agent gave her, but she guessed it wasn't very affectionate.

The pair followed the woman down a narrow cobbled pathway. They walked in silence for around a minute before reaching a massive house. Tracer couldn't see much of the building with Widow's small light, but it was enough to gauge its size.

"You live here?" she asked with awe.  
"Used to." mumbled the sniper as she fumbled with her tight clothing.

She drew a pendant from underneath the purple spandex, and hesitated for a few seconds before bringing it to the massive wooden door.  
She opened the door with a loud creaking noise, causing Emily to jump in fright and grab her lover's arm. Tracer put her hand on her girlfriend's and stroked the skin in a soothing motion.

Widowmaker stepped inside the house, and the couple followed her. The sniper pressed the light switch, making the light bulb above them flicker to life with a dull buzzing sound.

As expected, the room was huge; Tracer guessed it doubled as living room and entrance. Everything looked warm and cozy, as if they had stepped inside a perfect family's house. Comfortable looking couches were surrounding a large holovid set, and the pastel walls were decorated with framed movie posters and what looked like family pictures. There was a fireplace in a corner of the room, which led Tracer to think the house, though furnished with pretty modern furniture, was quite old. Another corner was occupied with a spiral staircase, which led to a floor on top of them.

Emily was still holding on tight to her. Widowmaker went upstairs without a word, leaving Tracer to awkwardly stand in the room without knowing what to do. She didn't dare to sit on a chair or a couch, for fear of being rude.

The thought made her smile bitterly. Since when did she care about being _rude_ with _Widowmaker_?

Before she could decide on what to do, she heard the sniper coming back downstairs. She was carrying clothes, and handed them to her "guests".

"I do not want any sweaty and dirty people in my home. You could use a change of clothes."  
"Thanks, Widow." Tracer mumbled.

She was about to ask where they could go to slip inside those new outfits, but before she could Widowmaker had gone back upstairs.

Emily unfolded the shirt she had been given; it was a warm green which perfectly matched with her hair. Tracer had been given a multicolored legging and a white shirt.

The brunette carefully unstrapped her chronal accelerator and placed it on a nearby chair, then took her clothing off and pulled it aside. She decided to put her device back on her chest after she had changed instead of leaving it by her side like she'd do at home. Even after all Widow had done for her, she couldn't bring herself to fully trust the sniper just yet; and even if the assassin was being perfectly honest, there was still the probability Talon would come and try to take them by surprise.

"Lena, come here, you have to see that."

Tracer noticed her girlfriend was looking at one of the pictures on the wall. It featured a young couple, clearly very in love with each other. The man was tall and had broad shoulders; he kind of reminded her of a younger Jack Morrison, if Jack had a goofy smile and chocolate colored hair. He was embracing a young woman who looked happy, though shier than him. Her dark hair was pulled in a messy ponytail, and her flushed cheeks were a hugecontrast with the rest of her skin, pale as snow. Both their eyes sparkled with joy and life.

It took Tracer a few seconds, but then realization finally dawned on her. She was looking at a picture of a younger Widowmaker.

"Enjoying the view?"

Both women jumped at the loud voice, and turned around to face Widowmaker. Her sharp, cold eyes didn't hold any happiness anymore, and her grin had been replaced by a stern expression.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to-"  
"You _meant_ to. Not that I really care, but I didn't think you were the type to lie, _chérie_."

Their was an awkward silence, before Tracer broke it in a desesperate attempt to lift the mood:

"So, uh, do you have a bathroom? I could use a warm shower!"

It was stupid, but it worked. The sniper cocked an eyebrow at her and shot her a look full of contempt, but she gave an answer:

"I _do_ have a bathroom, like most civilised people. Upstairs, second door on your right."  
"I'll go first, if you don't mind." mumbled Emily, climbing up the stairs without even waiting for Tracer's answer.

Lena didn't protest; Emily had nothing to do with all of this, and she didn't want to deny her an opportunity to escape from Widowmaker. She was used to the woman's rather cold personality - or lack thereof - but knew it could be distrubing to other people, especially her girlfriend.

"So, uh... lovely pictures you've got there."

Tracer immediatly regretted her attempt to establish a friendly contact as Widowmaker's eyes narrowed and locked on to her.

"Sorry, I-"  
"His name was Gérard. Gérard Lacroix."

The pilot was taken aback by her host's answer.  
Widowmaker walked next to Tracer, moving her gaze to the framed picture.

"He used to work for the joke you call Overwatch. I'm surprised you don't know him."  
"I... I don't know everyone there."  
"Huh."

Tracer scanned her memories of her old Overwatch days, but she couldn't remember meeting or even seeing the brown haired man, ever.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. You won't be able to meet him now."  
"Why is that so?"

Lena gave herself a mental slap. The question was idiotic, and the answer was obvious.

"I killed him."

Tracer couldn't repress a shocked gasp. Okay, _that_ was unexpected.  
Widowmaker's expression didn't move an inch; it seemed like she had simply told it was going to rain.

"You... you... killed him?! Why?"

A pair of yellow eyes slowly moved from the picture to the British woman. They seemed empty, but Tracer swore she could distinguish something in the iris. Something trapped, and screaming for help.

"I don't know. Because I felt like it."

Tracer swallowed her saliva with a loud noise. She had seen Widow take down agents on the field, and even assassinate a monk in public. But to picture her killing her lover in cold blood... no. It was too much, _far_ too much. The horror that chilled her to the bone must have creeped on her face, as the Frenchwoman's lips curled into a joyless smile.

"Are you afraid, _chérie_? Or maybe disgusted?"

The woman stepped closer to her, gauging her reaction. Tracer couldn't do more than stare back at her.  
Widowmaker was getting at an uncomfortable distance when a voice echoed in the house:

"Lena! The bathroom's free!"

Tracer jumped on the occasion to take a step back and mumble:

"I-I should go and have a shower."  
"Oh please, do so. I'll take care of your little bird in the meanwhile. Don't look at me like that, I won't do anything to her. I have zero interest in people like her."

In other circumstances Lena would have protested the sniper outright insulting her girlfriend in front of her, but she didn't. She settled with a dark glance and ran upstairs, closing the bathroom door behind her and letting out a long sigh.

Things were already looking tough, but now Tracer wondered into which mess she had stepped.


	3. 3- Reminiscence

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the long wait since chapter 2... but finals and reviews for them hit like a truck and I didn't want to publish rushed chapters for the sake of publishing them.**  
 **Thank you so much for the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks! They mean the world to me. I hope you keep on enjoying this story!**  
 **Also, hit me up on tumblr (mahoushoujonitro) if you want to talk about WidowTracer or anything, really!**

* * *

 **Path to Redemption**  
 **Chapter 3**  
 **Reminiscence**

* * *

Tracer was jolted awake by atrocious screams. It took the brunette a few seconds to come back to her senses, but she promptly anchored herself in reality: she was in Widowmaker's house, more precisely lying on the bed of one of the guest rooms, with Emily by her side. Emily, whose haunted cries had ripped her from Morpheus' arms. The pilot scrambled to find the switch of the small lamp on the bedside table; when she did, the resulting dull glow was enough to see the terror on her girlfriend's face. Although Emily was still asleep, her features were twisted in what Tracer could only describe as agony. Beads of sweat were rolling down her forehead, mixing with the tears dripping from her eyes.

"Lily, love, it's okay. You're safe. I'm here for you." whispered Lena as she pet her lover's damp hair.

She had hoped her words and soothing motions would reach Emily without needing to wake her up. But the young woman kept on shouting and crying, and with a resigned sigh Tracer decided to drag Emily away from the nightmares eating her alive. She grabbed her lover's shoulders and shook them, repeating Emily's name over and over until the redhead was awake.

"L-Lena!"  
"I'm here, darling. I'm here."

With broken sobs, Emily held on tight to the brunette, rambling about the dreadful visions she was assaulted by during her sleep. Tracer didn't understand half of what she said, but she stayed nonetheless, with her arms wrapped around Emily's shaking frame.  
The door suddenly opened, causing Tracer's lover to yelp. Lena herself readied herself to jump at an attacker's throat, but the intruder was none other than Widowmaker. Wrapped in a dressing gown, she was carrying a glass of water and a pack of pills.

"I should have given you those before you went to sleep. It would have spared everyone here some trouble."

Tracer shot Widowmaker a dark glance. Emily was clearly in the middle of an emotional meltdown, and it wasn't really the moment to qualify her episode as bothersome for everyone. Nevertheless, the pilot was grateful when she read the label on the pills Widowmaker handed her- they were sleeping pills.

"One should be enough for a dreamless sleep. Good night."

The sniper put the water glass on the bedside table and left without adding another word. Lena looked at Widowmaker as the woman left the room, noticing that she took care to close the door with as little noise as possible. The gesture warmed her heart.  
Quickly shaking the French assassin out of her mind, Tracer grabbed the glass and handed it to Emily along with a pill.

"Take it, okay? It will help chasing the nightmares."  
"What-what if it's poison? How can I t-trust her?"

Lena's eyes opened wide at Emily's suspicions. Although she did understand her partner's skepcticism, Widowmaker had pretty much betrayed Talon by refusing to execute Lena's significant other and, on top of that, helping two prisoners escape. The brunette reached for Emily's cheek, gently stroking the sweaty skin.

"Lily, she has no reason to harm you. Not after what she did."

It took quite some time, but in the end, Tracer was able to convince Emily to swallow the medicine. The rousse laid down under the covers, Tracer watching her fall asleep again. When she was certain her lover had peacefully returned to dreamland, Tracer pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's plump lips and left the room. She felt guilty for leaving Emily alone, but after what they had been through, seeing her loved one in such an hysterical state was too much. Lena wasn't feeling tired anyways, and decided to head to the living room. She had noticed a large bookshelf there; surely, Widowmaker wouldn't mind if she borrowed a book.

However, her plans came to a halt when she noticed someone was sitting on the couch. Widowmaker, still wearing her dressing gown, was drinking from a mug and looking at a heavy book lying on her lap. When she heard Tracer coming down the stairs, she barely lifted her head.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't go back to sleep."

Her tone seemed as dull as usual, but Tracer was almost sure it held a hint of annoyance. Taking Widowmaker's silence as an invitation, she sat on the loveseat next to the couch the assassin occupied.

"I don't need much sleep."  
"Colored me surprised." the sniper sighed.

The pair stayed in silence for a while, the occasional sound of a page flipping being the only source of noise in the room. Tracer used the moment to study her host; although they had met countless times on the battlefield, the pilot had never taken the time to truly look at her nemesis.  
The woman's long purple hair was pulled back into a ponytail, as usual; however, for once some strands were loose, falling on the side of her head and the nape of her neck. She wasn't wearing any makeup, revealing blue lips as well as bags under her yellow eyes. For the first time, Lena noticed Widowmaker's skin wasn't as uniform that she thought; here and there, purple veins were clearly visible, forming small webs. The sniper's silky dressing gown was a pale pink, and its folds hinted that it hadn't been worn in a while. The Overwatch agent couldn't see what Widowmaker wore underneath the pink garnment, but it was probably pretty short given that Tracer could see the beginging of Widow's cleveage as well as her long, slender legs.

"Are you done staring?"

Caught off guard, Lena coughed nervously. She didn't mean to be weird or anything; it was merely curiosity.

"Sorry. Whatcha reading?"

She had been curious about that too, and if Widowmaker had caught her spying, she might as well quench her thirst by directly asking.  
The sniper didn't answer for a few moments, and Tracer was sure she saw a hint of hesitation on her stern face. But the former Talon agent shrugged, before scooting a bit to the side, in a gesture Tracer interpreted as an invitation to sit next to her. The brunette jumped to her feet and obliged, tucking her legs under her rear as she sat down.

"Oh! Is that a family album?"  
"You could say that, yes."

The thick album was opened on a page filled with pictures on one side, and with a very thin screen on the other. Ana had a similar one, and Tracer knew that it was a way to store both pictures and movies in an vintage looking object.  
The pilot looked at the two pictures on the left side. One was of a teen wearing a white and vapoury tutu, and the other featured a young guessed both were pictures of Widowmaker. The Overwatch agent slowly slid her finger on the screen, which flickered before displaying a short clip. No doubt was possible this time: it displayed Widowmaker, clad in a adorned tutu, spining gracefully on a stage. It was jarring to see the soft smile on the dancer's face, to see her eyes glint with happiness.

"Before I joined Talon, I was a ballerina." Widowmaker explained when the clip played for the second time. "A member of the Opéra de Paris."  
"You danced very well." Tracer complimented, her eyes stuck on the ballerina's delicate movments. "Why'd you stop?"

Tracer's question was genuine. The woman Widow used to be was clearly talented and, judging by her expression, passionate about what she did. The pilot was curious as to why she'd leave that life, kill her husband and go on to join a criminal organization.  
Widowmaker took her time before answering, her gaze lost in the contemplation of the spinning dancer.

"I don't know." she finally said. The brunette next to her was surprised at her answer, but what truly shocked her was the look on the sniper's face. A mix of confusion and doubt that felt out of place on the assassin's usually impassible features. "It felt... right. Like it was my true calling."  
"But... you seemed so happy when dancing." Tracer insisted. "And on those pictures with your-"  
"Shut up!"

Widowmaker's eyes were sparkling with a sudden fire, and her face was twisted in an expression that was both angry and afraid. For the first time, Tracer felt something akin to pity towards her enemy, and before she knew it, her hand found its way to Widow's shoulder.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

The slender woman shot her a dark glance, but she didn't move away from Lena's touch. The pair stayed like this for a while, Tracer letting her hand linger on Widow's shoulder while the sniper flipped through the album.  
Suddenly, as the sun was starting to rise behind the bay windows of the living room, a dull noise broke the silence. It was a familiar noise, one Tracer knew too well: the sound of a chopper approching. And she was sure that helicopter was coming for them; what else would it be coming for, on an early Tuesday morning, in the mountains.  
The pilot jumped to her feet, rushing to the window to try and spot the helicopter.

"They're finally here." announced Widowmaker as she got up. "Go get your little girlfriend."

Tracer shot her host a dark look. Had Emily's suspicions been right? The assassin couldn't have sold them to Talon, not after rescuing them... right?  
The sniper must have sensed Tracer's panic, as she let out a joyless laugh.

"Oh, you don't actually think I'd betray you, do you, chérie? I called your Overwatch friends before you went to sleep. Simple as that."

The news greatly relieved the brunette, and she let out a heavy sigh. She thanked her interlocutor, before rushing upstairs to Emily. The rousse was still asleep, and Tracer barely managed to wake her up; the pill she had taken was still operating its soporific magic, and Emily was somewhere between awake and asleep. Tracer helped her get dressed, before putting on clothes too. They were back downstairs within minutes; the chopper's noise had grown louder, and Tracer guessed the cavalry would be here in a few minutes.

"I don't know how I can ever repay what you did, Widow. You saved me... and more that that, you saved the person I love the most. I'm forever indebted to you."  
"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Widowmaker seemed to have gone back to her old self, all cold eyes and icy tone, so far from the person she was when Tracer had sat down next to her to look at old pictures. There was an awkward silence, before the door busted open on Winston and D. Va:

"Tracer? Emily?"

Hearing the gorilla's deep voice warmed Tracer's heart, and she couldn't repress the smile that crept on her face.

"Over here, big guy!"

The newcomers rushed to the couple, while looking curiously at Widowmaker. quickly ignored the sniper, though, choosing to rush to Tracer and to embrace her in a tight hug.

"Lena! Oh my god, I was so scared!"

The brunette gently pet Hana's hair, while Winston timidly saluted Tracer and Emily's savior.

"It's... uh, it's been a while, Amélie."  
"My name is Widowmaker."

Tracer couldn't help but notice something terribly wrong with the assassin's answer. She hadn't dissmissed the name "Amélie" in a way that meant she didn't want to be called so anymore, but rather seemed genuinely confused by Winston's greetings.

The door opened once more, this time on Ana and Mercy. They were whispering to each other as they stepped in, only stopping when they reached the group.

"Are you finally going to leave?" Widowmaker sighed. "I don't appreciate having people like you in my house."  
"Don't worry, we'll be leaving very shortly." assured Mercy. "But you're coming with us."

Without leaving Widowmaker any time to react, Ana drew her dart gun from under her cape and shot the sniper in the neck. There was a faint look of shock on the woman's face, before she collapsed to the ground, entirely passed out.

"Don't tell me we're making her prisonner? She saved us!" gasped Tracer, gently pushing Hana aside to check on her host.  
"We have... uncovered a lot about Talon and her lately." explained Ana, looking gloomy. "There are things she needs to know."

The group quickly left the house, Tracer helping Emily walk while Winston carried Widowmaker's unconscious form. Lena took care to close the door properly, tucking the key in the pocket inside her jacket.


End file.
